Fluttershy & Discord: A Fluffy Friend Fanfic
by Petitfoot
Summary: Written for my friends birthday, hope y'all enjoy it :)


Table of Contents

Chapter 1

the Announcement

Chapter 2

The Friendship Breakdown

Chapter 3

The return of the honorary sibling

chapter 4

The best thing that ever happened

Chapter 1

The Announcement

It was a bluebird day in Ponyville, and like most days, we find our Mane Six enjoying the sunshine in each other's company; well most were in each other's company. While sitting under an oak tree, Twilight Sparkle was, coincidently, glued to one of the many books she had brought along with her, absorbing every word. That was until, her concentration was interrupted by the sudden burst of laughter coming from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, who had claimed yet another victim to one of their juvenile pranks. Rolling her eyes, she decided it would be pointless reading with the two pranksters in the vicinity, so she glanced around to see what the others were up to. She saw Applejack and Rarity meandering by the pond, just shooting the breeze amongst themselves, while Fluttershy and Discord were sharing a lovely tea together, not far from where she was situated. As she was about get up to join them, a mail pony covered in pie filling; Rainbow and Pinkie's latest victim no doubt, approached her.

"Good day Princess Twilight, enjoying your day?" said the mail pony.

"I am thank you, more then yourself I presume. Would you like some help cleaning up?" Twilight said sympathetically.

"That's alright, the silver lining of my misfortune is that they used my favourite pie; coconut cream pie!"

The mail pony then licked some pie of his nose, and

smiled gleefully. "Now I won't be hungry while I hand out these flyers for the carnival." "Carnival? What carnival?" Twilight said with confusion, not being able to remember any holidays coming up anytime soon.

"Why for the Sibling's Day Carnival of course! The carnival that every Equestrian town throws each year, to celebrate our brothers and sisters."

Twilight was suddenly brought back through a wave of memories from her childhood, when she and her brother, Shining Armour, had spent many a happy time at the Canterlot Sibling's Day Carnival. But her blast from the past was interrupted by the other ponies, who had gathered around to see what all the excitement was about.

"HUUUUUUUUUUH! This is so exciting! Are you excited cause I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well except for that one time, but really this is so exciting!" said Pinkie Pie jumping around with excitement.

"Whoa there Nelly, let the feller get his two bits in before y'all get too excited." said Applejack, pulling Pinkie Pie down from her jumping so she could listen to the mail pony.

"Ahem, well the Carnival will be held the day after tomorrow in the fairgrounds, there will be lots of games and rides and food for all to enjoy. Then later that evening,once Celestia has set the sun, there will be a wonderful firework display to end the evening off with a bang!" announced the mail pony. All the ponies were excited, it had been awhile since many of them had spent much quality time with their siblings. They began to reminisce about their past visits to the carnival.

"I remember the last time Big Mac, Appleboom and I went to carnival, we entered the pie eatin' contest and we all ended up on the podium, I don't think any of us wanted to look at a pie for weeks after that. Still can't figure how lil' Applebloom got the blue ribbon; I swear it, that lil' filly has the stomach of ten full-grown stallions! It's been awhile since then, but I bet I could beat out Applebloom no sweat this time 'round" Applejack chuckled.

"The last time Sweetie Belle and I went to the carnival, she wished to spend every second of the day, spinning around in those horribly tacky teacups. Uh I feel ill just thinking about it. Although she did find me the most splendid looking chapeau to cover up my green complexion at the carnival's market. Maybe if I have time after work, I'll take her back for a second round and another addition to my wardrobe." Rarity said, thinking out loud.

"Maud and I always had so much fun at the carnival, we'd do everything together! We haven't gone to one in awhile since she left for her research trip though."

said Pinkie, turning sad from missing her sister.

"I know what you mean Pinkie, Shining Armour and I would have so much at the carnival, but since we've been so busy with our royal duties, we barely have time to spend together." The ponies became glum with the realization that this would be yet another year where they'd miss the chance to bond with their siblings. But through the gloominess came the chipper voice of Rainbow Dash, gloating that she hadn't ever missed a carnival and definitely wouldn't be missing this one either.

"You ponies work too much, where as Fluttershy and I know how to kick back and have fun. I can't wait to play all the carnival games, then see Jester Clown's comedy show and eating Chuck's cheesy fries supreme before the best part… ridding the Hurl-A-Whurl in the front seat. EEEEE! I can't wait, how bout you Fluttershy? Looking forward to some to another awesome day with the coolest honorary sister ever?

"Oh, of course Rainbow Dash, I wouldn't miss it." Fluttershy responded with a smile.

"Great! I'll come by your place before our day of awesomeness begins." With that Rainbow Dash headed off, probably to practice or take a nap.

The other ponies, realizing the lowering of the sun, headed back for home after saying their goodbyes, leaving Fluttershy to return to her tea with Discord, who had been

listening in on the previous conversation.

"I never took you for liking loud carnival games or clowns Fluttershy, even roller coasters for that matter." Discord said matter-of-factly.

"I don't, but Rainbow Dash loves them, and I'd hate to see her unhappy, after all she is my honorary sister."

Raising his eyebrow at her, he asks. "Why of all ponies would you choose an arrogant pony like Rainbow Dash to be your honorary sibling, instead of some pony else or even, I don't know, your best friend that drinks tea with you every Tuesday?"

Sensing Discord's jealousy and growing frustration, Fluttershy put her hoof on his arm and said with a sweet, yet stern voice, "There's no need to be upset Discord, Rainbow Dash offered to be my honorary sister for Sibling's Day when I was just a filly and I had no one to take me. She promised that I'd never have to spend that day alone again and from then on she's kept that promise. So if I have to spend the day doing things that she enjoys over what I enjoy, I'd much rather that then the alternative."

Annoyed by this situation that his dear friend was in, Discord began pacing, thinking of ways to release her from this yearly displeasure. His pacing led him up a tree, which was continued upside down in midair until he reached the nearby pond, where he paced into its depths. When he emerged on the other side, a light bulb was illuminated atop his head; he ran back to where Fluttershy had been observing his pacing, with a wide grin on his face.

"I apologize dear Fluttershy, but I must cut our tea short today since I have so little to do and such a long time to do it, so I must bid you adieu ma chèrie. I will see you next Tuesday, and don't forget it's your turn to bring the cucumber sandwiches!" And with that Discord disappeared in a puff of glittery pink smoke. Fluttershy smiled and shook her head at Discord's ostentatious exit. As she packed up her tea basket and headed for home, she thought of Discord and that she would never have to worry about ever having a dull moment in her life with him in it.

Chapter 2

The Friendship Breakdown

The following day, the town square was bustling with commotion; all the merchants were out selling their wares, ponies were going in all different directions towards their destination, and some were just shooting the breeze with their fellow ponies along the main street. But the biggest commotion of all, was the setting up of the carnival, that would be taking place the next day. Tents and stands were starting to take form, as were some of the rides; Fluttershy watched the roustabouts work as she passed by on her way to visit Rarity, where they would enjoy their weekly visit at the spa together. As she passed through the market, Apple Jack called to her from one of the stands. As Fluttershy walked over she noticed that Apple Jack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were carrying knapsacks strewn with pots and pans, sleeping bags and marshmallow sticks.

"Howdie Fluttershy, whatcha doing today?" asked Apple Jack.

"I'm on my way to meet Rarity for a spa date, how about you? It looks like you're all going on a trip."

"We are! Me, Apple Jack and Big Mac are goin' on a camping trip for the night before the carnival tomorrow! We're going to eat s'mores and sing songs and watch the stars and did I mention eat s'mores!" Apple Bloom said while jumping around excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm happy you can make it to the carnival. But I thought you couldn't make it since you had so much work to do at the farm?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well that's the funny thing Sugar cube, when me and Big Mac went to start the days work, we came out to find all the apples were already picked and sorted. No idea how it happened, there was no note or any sign that somepony had been there, so we just figured somepony was just payin' it forward and we'd better not waste the opportunity to spend some time together." said Apple Jack.

"Actually, you were running around the panicked chicken thinking the farm was bewitched, until I said we should take advantage of our good fortune and spend mmhmm hmpff mmm!" Apple Bloom was cut off by Apple Jack stuffing an apple into her mouth before her younger sister's gabbing embarrassed her any further.

"Well we better getta move on Fluttershy, have a good trip to the spa and we'll be seein' ya'll tomorrow at the carnival, come watch the pie-eating rematch, I'll be sure to get that blue ribbon this year." said Apple Jack with confidence.

"Nope" chimed in Big Mac, giving a cocky smile to his sister.

"Oh yeah you overstuffed turkey, well you better move your hind quarters if ya'll want to beat me to the camp site!" Apple Jack hollered to brother, who had began to run ahead, with Apple Bloom in tail. Fluttershy watched the Apple siblings, laughing together as they race off down the street, she was overjoyed to see the hardest working family in Ponyville finally having the chance to spend some quality fun-time together. All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted when a pink blur crashed into her. It felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks or in this case, rocks and more specifically, rock candy. When Fluttershy finally sat up, she saw Pinkie Pie picking up her suitcases and trying to stop them from leaking her candy all over the road.

"Hi Fluttershy! Sorry for knocking you over but I'm in a hurry to get to the train station, so I can spend as much time with Maud as I can while she's on break. Apparently the royal ponies at Mount Monument all have runny noses so she is on break until plug them up again. I can't wait to see her and build rock candy necklaces together! Hopefully I packed enough candy to last me the trip and make necklaces! Oh my gosh, I got to go, bye Fluttershy, we'll see you tomorrow for the fireworks!" and in a flash Pinkie Pie was off down the street towards the train station, leaving a trail of rock candy behind her. Finally processing what Pinkie had said, she got up, brushed herself off, then continued towards the Carousel Boutique.

As the Carousel Boutique came in to view, Fluttershy heard a loud squeal come from within it. Panicked that Rarity had found another mouse in her kitchen, she took off running and burst through the door in attempt to save the poor creature. Although, to her surprise, Rarity was not screaming in horror at a bewildered mouse, instead she was jumping and squealing like an excited filly. Relieved at the sight, she asked Rarity what all the excitement was about.

"My dear Fluttershy, I have just received the most incredible news! Sapphire Shores was completely dazzled by my latest couture for her next tour, that she has invited me and a guest to spend the afternoon at her studio in Manehattan and to accompany her to a private showing of Whiny on the Hill! This couldn't possibly have happened at a better time, since what better way to show Sweetie Belle how much I appreciate all her help, then to take her to meet her idol and see her favourite play! Oh dear, we'll have to leave right away if we want to make it on time, I have to pack and tell Sweetie Belle and I should book a hotel, oh dear there is simply too much to do!"

Using her magic, Rarity pulled her chaise longue towards her, in which she proceeded to dramatically collapse upon. Looking over she saw Fluttershy standing there awkwardly, trying to come up with a way to dismiss herself politely, but Rarity interrupted her before she could.

"Oh Fluttershy, I do apologize for having to cancel our spa date, but do not fret, I do not wish to take away your time

at the spa, so please accept my membership card and get

whatever treatment you like! I promise we will attend the spa together next week, but, oh my is that the time already, I really must be going now, au revoir darling, I shall see you tomorrow evening for the fireworks!"

Before Fluttershy could decline her offer, Rarity thrusted her card into Fluttershy's hoof and directed her out the door and towards town, then Rarity ran back inside to call Sweetie Belle with the good news and to pack for their evening in Manehattan. Fluttershy stood there dumbfounded for a moment, until she accepted her fate and headed for an all-expenses payed trip to the spa, figuring she'd only offend Rarity to not accept her generous gesture.

Passing through the park on her way to the spa, Fluttershy saw Twilight Sparkle practicing her magic, but something was off. Instead of using her horn to produce magic, she was using some sort of spindly twig and she was dressed in the strangest attire: a long black cloak and a pair of circular glasses. Worried about her friend's mental health, she went over to inquire about her strange behaviour.

"Hello Twilight, lovely day isn't it? Perfect day to try a new form of ancient magic?"

"Hi Fluttershy, yes it is a lovely day, but I'm not practicing any new magic, I'm taking a break from that since some of the hieroglyphs from Starswirl the Bearded's old

manuscripts are difficult to decipher and I'm waiting to hear back from Moondancer about her findings. In short, my studies are on a hiatus right now, which couldn't have a happened at a better time since guess who's got tickets to see J.K. Rearing this afternoon?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm you?" Fluttershy perplexedly responded.

"Technically no, Shining Armour has them, but he's taking me to see her reading of Hairy Trotter later this afternoon. It was supposed to be a Hearth's Warming Eve present, but they moved the date to today, which works out perfectly since we can finally spend some time together."

"That sounds wonderful Twilight, I'm- Eeeek!"

All of a sudden, a purple toad with green warts jumped on Fluttershy's face, causing her to run around in circles madly while shrieking trying to get the freaky frog of her face. Twilight, reacting to her friend's distress, summoned the toad over with her magic, giving it a disapproving look when it was in front of her.

"Spike, why did you do that? You scared poor Fluttershy!" scolded Twilight.

Spike turned around to look at Fluttershy with the biggest, cutest eyes a toad could muster. Fluttershy's heart melted and said with a smile, "I except your apology Spike."

Spike then turned to Twilight and began ribbiting his displeasure about being turned into a toad.

"Alright, alright Spike, I'll change you back into your little annoy- I mean your handsome self again, come on Hop-Along. I got to go Fluttershy, but I'll see you tomorrow for the fireworks."

While enjoy her treatment at the spa, she thought of all her friends and how happy they were to be able to finally spend some much needed time with their siblings. This got her thinking about her honorary sibling, Rainbow Dash, and seeing as everyone else was celebrating early for Sibling Day, they should do something together that evening as well, maybe a sleepover, the they could get an early start at the carnival the next day. With her plan ready to be set in to motion, she headed off to find Rainbow Dash, but not before thanking the spa ponies for doing such a wonderful job.

It was late in the afternoon, which meant Rainbow Dash would more then likely be taking a nap somewhere, so Fluttershy surveilled the clouds for any signs of her.

Concentrating so much on her search, she didn't notice that she was walking right through Scootaloo's flight path. CRASH! Scootaloo flew right into Fluttershy, not having noticed her either since she was too focused on nailing her new trick that she was in the process of showing Rainbow Dash. Rainbow galloped over to the two, who were know in a heap of limps and scooter equipment.

"Are you guys okay? That was some gnarly crash you guys had!"

"I'm okay." said Fluttershy.

"Same here, that's what all this padding is for anyways!" said a beaming Scootaloo.

"Good, and speaking of good, that was a pretty good trick Squirt, but this is how you do a great trick!" With that Rainbow Dash took off like a shoot into the air and started doing all sorts of flips and loops with incredible speed. Finished with her aerial display, she landed back on the ground to be greeted with Scootaloo's fangirling.

"Oh my gosh, that was AMAZING! I hope I can be as good as you one day Rainbow Dash!" squealed Scootaloo.

Patting Scootaloo on the head she said, "Well with me as your coach, you will."

"I can't wait to start training tomorrow, EEEE! This is so exciting, oh my gosh I gotta get all my stuff ready, I better go Rainbow, I'll see you back here tomorrow though. Bye Rainbow Dash! Bye Fluttershy!

As Rainbow waved goodbye to Scootaloo, she turned around to a scowling Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I promised Scootaloo I'd help her out and tomorrow worked out since I didn't have anything important going on anyways."

"So spending time with me isn't important to you then?" said Fluttershy, tears welling up in her eyes at her friends statement.

"Of course it is, it's just that the carnival has gotten boring for me and I wanted to do something else this year."

Trying to stay positive, Fluttershy suggested maybe accompanying them for moral support, but Rainbow squashed it by pointing out how pitiful her cheering is and that it would just make Scootaloo even more nervous having another set of eyes watching her. And before Fluttershy could suggest another solution, Rainbow Dash excused herself saying she needed to go rest up for tomorrow, leaving Fluttershy alone in the park, feeling dejected. Making sense of what had just happened, Fluttershy ran to her cottage, trying to contain her tears with her best effort, but they were not enough, as her tears began to drop off her cheek onto the road as she ran to the comforts of her cottage. Once inside, she collapsed into tears, having realized that she had no family or friends to spend the holiday with, just like when she was a little filly. She cried herself to sleep, hoping that she would sleep through the following day and avoid the sad truth of being alone once again.

Chapter 3

The Return of the Honorary Sibling

The following morning, Fluttershy awoke to a lovely sunny day with the birds chirping a nice tune, but she didn't want to see anything happy from the way she was still feeling after yesterday's debacle, so she closed her curtains and headed back to the welcoming confines of her bed, when she heard a knock at the door. Sluggishy, she made her way downstairs to answer it, hoping it was just the mail pony. Instead, it was Discord, all happy and giddy, he welcomed himself into her cottage, not noticing Fluttershy's sullen expression.

"Good morning, my dear Fluttershy! Lovely day today, is it not? Perfect day for a carnival!" Turning to give her his charismatic smile, he noticed the tears in Fluttershy's eyes, which turned a very happy smile into a now concerned frown on Discord's face.

"Fluttershy, are you alright? I'm sorry if I've said anything to upset you."

Mustering the best smile she could, she said, "It's not you Discord, it's just that I won't be attending the carnival today, because umm, well because…" She began to cry again, remembering her and Rainbow's conversation.

Pulling Fluttershy into his embrace, Discord held her close and wiped away her tears with his paw, when she had calmed down she continued, "It's because all my friends are busy with they're own siblings today; Apple Jack has gone camping with Big Mac and Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie is spending time with Maud in Mount Rockmore, Rarity has left for Manehattan with Sweetie Belle to see Sapphire Shores, Twilight has been in Canterlot with Shining Armour for a Hairy Trotter reading and Rainbow Dash is sniff* she's with Scootaloo now, practicing tricks together, instead of spending her day with me like she always has sniff*." Before Fluttershy began to cry again, Discord held her close, then gave her a big smile.

"Dear Fluttershy, don't be too upset with Rainbow Dash, since it was my doing for her ditching you today and your other friends being away so you couldn't join them, I was behind everything. I know it was selfish of me, but I really wanted to spend the day with you and to enjoy the carnival together, since you deserve to do things you want to do instead of always doing what others want to do cough*Rainbow Dash*cough. "

Removing herself from Discord's arms, and giving him a stern look, she asked, "What do you mean you were behind everything?"

Looking away guiltily, Discord explained his doings, "Well I was the one that picked all the apples at Sweet Apple Acres, so that the Apples would be able to spend time together since they're always working, I'm the one that caused water to come out of the royal ponies noses, so that Pinkie could make rock candy necklaces with Maud, I'm the one who cleared Sapphire Shores schedule, so that Rarity could get some of the recognition she deserves and Sweetie might get the hint that she should pursue singing and finally get her cutie mark, I changed J.K. Rearing's calendar as well so that she'd be in Canterlot instead of in Hoofington, then Twilight could spend some time with her brother since I know how busy they both are. Then there's Rainbow Dash, if it makes you feel better, it did take a lot of persuading to get her to finally ditch you, since she loves spending time with you at the carnival, but being a good friend to me she agreed to do this for me, that and she didn't really want to be put into another dimension." Fluttershy cocked her eyebrow at the last statement, but Discord continued, hoping to distract her from scolding him just yet.

"I am sorry if I hurt you Fluttershy, that was never my intention, I just wanted to spend the day with the only pony in Equestria that I could ever consider to be family, let alone my gulp* sister." He snapped his fingers and a yellow shirt appeared on Discord with Fluttershy's cutie mark on the front, then a blue shirt appeared on Fluttershy with a discorded butterfly on it. Fluttershy looked at the shirts, thinking of what to say. Discord started biting his nails; trying to stop he grabbed his mouth, only to have his whole body started shaking. He only stopped when Fluttershy, tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face, leaped into his arms, giving him a big hug. Relieved, Discord smiled and hugged her back. When she finally released him, she gave him a smile and said, "Thank you Discord, this means so much to me and to all your other friends, they'll be so pleased when they hear what you've done for them."

"Wow now, we don't have to tell them, they'd think I was reformed or something, I have to keep my image you know." Discord said with pride, trying to hid the blush in his cheeks.

"Hee hee, alright then, it'll be our little secret." she said while giving Discord a hug.

When she released Discord from her hug, Fluttershy said with a beaming smile, "Well honorary brother of mine, I say we eat a quick breakfast, then head for the carnival, we're wasting precious daylight hours!"

Nodding in agreement, Discord snapped his fingers and two plates of Every-Berry-Any-Chip-Surprise Pancakes appeared for them. They raced through eating their pancakes then they raced to the carnival, laughing together all the way there.

Chapter 4

The Best thing that

eVer happened

They did every activity that day, from the petting zoo to riding in the giant teacups, then roaming through the house of mirrors and playing carnival games, to finish with a ride on the ferris wheel. Discord made things interesting of course: he made the petting zoo animals talk like ponies, which caused quite a headache from their demands for more food and belly rubs, but Fluttershy loved having conversations with them, so it made it all worth while. He made the teacups from the teacup ride spin round and round in midair, until every pony was green in the face. The house of mirrors was so much fun for Discord, they had to go through it every time they walked past it; he was tickled pink (literally) by how silly the mirrors made ponies look, without him having to lift a claw. Discord won a stuffed bunny that looked like Angel for Fluttershy, which amused her greatly to see him trying so hard to play by the rules and win honestly, but what she didn't know was once they left, the game went haywire and the stuffed animals started throwing the game balls at the owner, which satisfied Discord greatly. And before he could be blamed for the fiasco, he hurried Fluttershy along to the food court. They enjoyed their corn dogs and curly fries and cotton candy, oh my! until they were stuffed to the gills. Once they had finished, they headed for the ferris wheel to conclude their day. When they reached the top of the ferris wheel, they admired their view of the carnival, now covered by the glow of the setting sun. Fluttershy hugged Discord and said, " I couldn't have asked for a better day, thank you for doing all this for me and our friends."

Discord smiled at her and said with sincerity, "I guess Celestia was right after all, you were the best one to reform me, but I wager she'd never have guessed that by doing so, she'd be giving me the best thing that ever happened to me, the thing that makes me truly happy, besides being chaotic, was being best friends with you."

Fluttershy beamed at him, then they snuggled closer together to watch the sun descend below the horizon.

Once they reached the bottom of the ferris wheel, they proceeded to find a place to sit to watch the fireworks. All the ponies in Ponyville were there to see the show with their brother or sister, some sitting on their siblings shoulders, which gave Discord an idea. He picked up Fluttershy and placed her on his shoulders. Fluttershy held on to his long neck, just to be closer to him, making Discord smile grow wider. From her view on Discord's shoulder, she could see clear over the crowd of ponies, she could even see her friends sitting with their siblings: Twilight and Shining Armour were wearing matching cloaks and glasses, Maud smiling at Pinkie while she watched her devour rock candy, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were wearing matching sapphire blue outfits, Big Mac and Apple Jack were laying on the grass with very plump bellies while Apple Bloom bounced around them showing off her blue ribbon, then finally her eyes fell upon Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Sensing someone was looking at her, Rainbow Dash turned around to see Fluttershy smiling at her from atop Discord's shoulders. Knowing things were alright between them, Rainbow Dash gave her a smile back and a wink to Discord, who gave her a thumbs up in reply with a smile. Fluttershy would talk to them tomorrow to hear all about their days with their siblings, but right now she had no plan of leaving the comfort of Discord's company. As the fireworks began, Fluttershy hugged Discord tighter, feeling like she was the luckiest pony to have such a wonderful friend, and now honorary brother, as Discord in her life.

the end


End file.
